The Fight
by YourMissingPuzzlePiece
Summary: Future!Fic. Kurt and Blaine have a fight, which leads to them taking a break from their relationship for a while. But what is it exactly that they do while they're apart?


**A/N- Okay, Just a random idea that came to me that I just hand to write. I'm thinking over all the story's going to be about... hmm... 8 chapters long? It's a long fight okay? This whole fic is more about how they grow as people and as a couple while they're apart...It'll make more sense as the chapters go on. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed up the stairs to their 10th floor apartment. Normally he'd have taken the elevator, but the idea of being trapped in a small space with his boyfriend was too much for him to handle right now. In fact, the 7 or 8 stair gap between the two men was far too close for Kurt's comfort. He was furious.<p>

"Kurt, baby, please!"

Kurt said nothing, knowing if he spoke, he would more than likely begin to cry. And he could not let Blaine know he was hurt right now. Angry. He just had to be angry. He couldn't show how heartbroken he was about the whole situation. He just had to ignore the ache in his chest and the burning of unshed tears in his eyes as he continued to take the stairs two at a time.

"Look, Kurt, Sweetheart. You have to let me explain."

Kurt didn't need his explanations. He understood. He heard loud and clear what was said and it wasn't difficult to interpret. It can only mean one thing.

* * *

><p>It had all begun with Anthony Wilson and Erica Chapman's wedding. Kurt had met Erica when he started working at Vogue two years ago, both interns and both dedicated to anything fashion. Needless to say they hit it off immediately, and had been best friends ever since. So of course Kurt would be attending the wedding, and of course he would be dragging Blaine along too. The ceremony was beautiful, and as Kurt watched the couple say their vows he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he and Blaine finally tied the knot. They had been together for 6 years now, and Kurt was sure Blaine would pop the question soon enough. He smiled to himself as he wondered whether they'd be Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson.<p>

The whole day was going perfectly. He and Blaine were both tipsy on champagne and when Blaine held out his hand and asked Kurt to dance all he could do was smile as he was led onto the dance floor. He was having such an amazing time he didn't know how it could get any better.

Of course it couldn't.

It could only get worse.

Blaine and Kurt were sat at one of the tables around the edge of the room, watching everyone dance. Blaine had lent in and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek, and then bought his mouth close to his ear,

"You look stunning today Angel" he whispered, his voice then deepened as he continued, "There's just something about you in a suit" he said darkly and he nibbled at Kurt's ear, "I can't wait to get you home"

"Blaine!" Kurt gave the shorter man a small shove, as he felt his face blush, "You can't say that stuff here. This is a wedding!"

"And we all know what happens on a wedding night" he then proceeded to wink at Kurt and begin to run his hand up and down Kurt's thigh.

Kurt giggled, "Blaine, stop it, I mean it, not now. And that stuff happens between the bride and the groom, not the guests!"

Blaine smiled as he removed his hand from his boyfriend's leg and instead placed it round his shoulders, pulling him in closer, "You do look wonderful though" he said as he kissed the top of Kurt's head, nuzzling himself into his hair.

It was then that Erica had stumbled over, smiling brightly, clearly having a good time. She really makes a beautiful bride, Kurt had thought to himself. Her long dark hair was done up at the side, causing soft ebony ringlets to fall gracefully over her shoulder. Her dress was vintage Dior. A pure white, off the shoulder, ball gown, which of course Kurt had helped to pick. She looked breath taking.

"Having fun?" she had said, placing herself delicately next to Kurt, trying not to ruin her dress.

"Of course" Kurt replied "It's amazing, just plain amazing. And Erica honey, you look beyond perfect"

She smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad you're having a good time. I'm having troubles dragging Anthony back from his mother at the moment, seems she'd rather spend the evening dancing with him than let me have a go"

"So enjoying married life then" Blaine stated as they all watched Ms Wilson refuse to let Anthony's sister dance with him, "Feel any different than before?" they all turned back to the table.

"Yes. As weird as it sounds. It does feel a bit different. I feel so much closer to him, like now we're two parts of a whole. It just so nice to think that we've both just taken a massive step in spending the rest of our lives together, you know?"

Kurt smiled to himself, he just couldn't wait to have that with Blaine. He really couldn't.

"So you two," she continued, "Any plans in taking that step yourselves?"

Kurt was just about to answer when Blaine cut in, "I don't think so. I don't think we need to get married." He laughed "We're happy as we are, aren't we Kurt?"

Kurt was shocked. Shocked and angry and hurt.

However, when he spoke, he forced his voice was to be void of all emotion. "You don't want to marry me?"

He just stared at Blaine, dumfounded. Blaine looked taken aback by his reply, apparently expecting his boyfriend to agree with what he thought. After a few painful moments of silence, Kurt spoke again, "Well why not?" This time, he made no effort to hide the irritation in his voice.

Erica swiftly stood up, "I'll leave you guys to it"

When Blaine remained silent again, Kurt's feelings got the better of him. He couldn't stay here. He had to leave; he had to be on his own. All he wanted to do was cry. All day he had let these fantasies run through his head. All the different ways Blaine might propose, what kind of things he might say. Granted he had had his wedding planned since he was 7, but he was mentally debating whether a different colour scheme might suit Blaine's eyes more. Then of course, there was after the wedding, and where to go on their honeymoon. And now, that was gone. Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears and he got up from his seat,

"Fine"

He left. Running as fast as he could out of the building, and towards the car. He had heard footsteps behind him, trying desperately to catch him up,

"Kurt wait, Please!... Just... Look just... please... slow down... just a second... just... please" Blaine voice was broken up by panted breaths as he tried to run to equal Kurt's speed.

As Kurt flung the door of the car open and jumped in, he had every intention of just driving away and letting Blaine make his own way home. But as he swung the door shut again, a hand stopped it in it's path.

"Honey, please, don't be like this" Blaine said soothingly, desperate to just calm Kurt down and explain everything.

"Don't be like _what _Blaine?" Kurt had shouted in reply. He was way beyond controlling his temper now. "What do you expect me to do, just sit their and let you tell the world that you don't want to marry me!"

"I wasn't telling the world I don't want to marry you"

"Fuck you Blaine" Kurt tugged the door out of Blaine's grasp and slammed it shut. He speedily jammed his key in the ignition, but he wasn't fast enough. As the engine rumbled to life, the passenger door swung open and Blaine climbed inside.

The ten minute journey home was pained and silent.

* * *

><p>"Please, baby, please" he was pleading now, "Just let me explain, just calm down and let me explain"<p>

Kurt slammed the apartment door shut, Blaine narrowly making it inside. And he turned away Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Honey, just, calm down, and listen, please"

Kurt yanked his hand away and rounded on his boyfriend, "Don't touch me" he shouted, "And why? Why should I calm down?" Blaine sighed,

"Because you're being irrational Kurt"

"Oh, Right, Irrational huh? Is that why you don't want to marry me, because I'm too irrational" Kurt turned away and stormed towards the bathroom, knowing it was the only room in their home he could lock.

As he stepped inside and made to slam the door in Blaine face, Blaine once again made it in time, grabbing it, before it could close, "Oh no you don't Kurt" He stated, "You are _not_ going to lock yourself away from all this... In fact..."

He followed Kurt into the bathroom and shut the door behind them and turned the key. Effectively locking them both in their together.

"No! Unlock that door right now" Kurt demanded. Blaine shook his head and removed the key from the lock and grasped it firmly in his hand.

"No, now you can't run away from me, you have to listen"

"Give me the fucking key Blaine" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tried to prise it out of his grip. But it was pointless, Blaine was slightly stronger than Kurt, and there was no way he was going to let go of the key and allow Kurt to walk away again.

"No, just stop" he pulled his arm away; "I'll open the door once you've calmed down and listened to me" He walked away from the door and towards the toilet, where he pulled the lid down, and sat.

"Why? What's the point Blaine? I get it. You don't want to marry me. What's there to listen to?" Kurt felt the tears he had suppressed for the past 25 minutes to fall down his cheeks, "What are you going to do? List all the reasons why you don't want to spend your life with me? Let me guess, I'm too much of a drama queen, I over react to everything, I don't let you watch the football as much as you'd like. I'm to demanding, I'm too much of a bitch..."

"No, NO!" Blaine cut him over before Kurt could list anything else. Blaine stood and made his way to him. As he leaned in to try and hug the man, he felt himself be pushed away.

"No! No, it's because you don't love me isn't it? _You_ don't love me. All these years. These six years, they mean nothing to you! You never wanted to spend your life with me!" Blaine's heart broke as he heard what his boyfriend thought was the truth. He started at Kurt, shocked. Kurt was so beautiful, even when he was upset like this. His face was flushed red, and he looked adorable, cheeks wet from the tears. His bangs fell onto his face and his _eyes_. His eyes, no longer glasz, were piercing blue... they looked so lost.

Blaine's arms ached to hold him, but he knew it would hurt him more to be pushed away again. How on earth could this angel think he Blaine didn't love him?

"You know that's not true"

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had convinced himself that that had to be the reason. Blaine didn't love him.

"Kurt, baby please, you know I love you. I love you so much. I loved you from the minute I saw you on that staircase and I've loved you every single day since then." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, and wiped another tear that had begun to fall, "And every single day I've loved you more and more. You're everything to me Kurt, I couldn't live without you" He continued to stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb, happy he could at least have some physical contact with the man, "I really couldn't. Not a single day. I can't be apart from you"

Kurt reached up and gently pushed Blaine's hand away.

"Maybe you should" Kurt whispered, turning away from Blaine. He couldn't look into those honey coloured eyes anymore. Not when he knew they didn't love him.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered. He felt his face begin to burn as he hoped to God that Kurt didn't mean what Blaine thought he meant.

"Maybe you should be apart from me" Kurt confirmed Blaine's fear. He felt the pain wash over him, his heart sink, he felt sick to his stomach, "We should go on a break".

"No Kurt, Y-you can't mean that. You can't be serious." He stood for a moment, staring at his boyfriends back, waiting for him to react, agree. "This...This is just another argument..." he tried to convince both himself and Kurt. He wiped the tears away from his face. When had he started to cry? "It's just another one of our silly arguments. You'll go to bed, I'll sleep on the couch, and then halfway through the night, you'll come and tell me you can't sleep, and we'll kiss, and then, I'll carry you to the bedroom... a-and, we'll make love, like we always do after a fight"

Kurt wanted that. He wanted the usual fight routine so much, but it wasn't that easy. It wouldn't be the same this time. They wouldn't be making love. Blaine didn't love Kurt.

"No" Kurt finally sobbed out. He turned around and held out his slender fingers, "Give me the key Blaine"

Blaine shook his head defiantly. "No. No. No, you aren't going, you can't. You can't leave me" Tears were fast rolling down Blaine's face now. He was becoming increasingly aware of the fact Kurt was being serious.

"Give me the key" Kurt calmly reiterated.

"No" Blaine sobbed out. Kurt's heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest as he watched the man before him turn into a small child being told that he had to give his puppy away, "No... No... K-K-Kurt, You-You can't..." Blaine was becoming hysterical. The man he was in love with was leaving, and he didn't know for how long. He may never come back.

"Please, Blaine, Just... Just give me the key" Silent tears were still running down Kurt's face. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. His heart was screaming for him to stay, begging him to kiss Blaine, kiss Blaine's beautiful lips, run his hands through his curls and just taste him, taste him forever... no.

Blaine didn't want forever with him.

"Please".

Blaine placed the key into Kurt's outstretched hand. And like that he was leaving.

Blaine just stood in the bathroom, unable to move, think, barely even breathe, as he heard Kurt pack a bag for the next few days. He was only shaken out of his reverie when Kurt came to the bathroom door and spoke again,

"I'll probably stay in a hotel tonight, and then, maybe phone Mercedes and see if she'll let me stay with her awhile"

Blaine just mutely nodded,

"Bye Blaine... I lo..." Kurt stopped and turned away.

Blaine listened as Kurt's foot steps grew quieter, as the front door opened, then closed.

Kurt was gone.


End file.
